Broken promises, forgotten vows
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Sakura is finally getting married to her sweetheart. The best thing that happened to her. But the marriage takes a turn for the worse. Sakura finds herself being comforted by a stranger. Rated MA for adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was living the dream. Her wedding day fast approaching. She was at bliss. "Oh Sakura I love the dress." her best friend cooed.

The dress was ivory coloured, fitted at the top with a built in corset. The skirt to the dress floated down to the ground. It was simple, with detail around the bust, embroidery and diamantes. From the top left running vertical down to the bottom right were cherry blossoms finished with pink and silver diamantes. It was beautiful and she was happy with her choice. The shoes, well they were just as beautiful. Peep toes with a four and a half inch heel. Dressed in diamantes. They too were ivory coloured, at the top of the shoes the satin material was gathered giving them a beautiful and elegant look.

The bridesmaid dresses were a light pink, matching the colour of the Spring Cherry Blossoms. The dresses were full length, with a slit on either side running mid-thigh way. There were silver and pink crystals embedded down the slits. The dresses were simple yet with much elegance. The shoes, they were to die for. Pink and silver, the colours blending together, they too were peep toes. Each bridesmaid had a tiara to wear, encrusted with pink diamantes mimicking the shape of cherry blossoms. The bouquet of flowers each bridesmaid held consisted of pink and white roses with a few blossoms added in. The girls Ino, Tenten and Hinata loved their dresses, thrilled to be bridesmaids.

They sat together on the bed talking about the big day. Hinata as always was shy and timid, whereas, Ino was shouting "We'll have to have a hen night to remember. Drinks, clubs, bars, everything. Sakura as your maid of honour it is up to me to make the hen night plans". There was no stopping her or interrupting her. Once her mind was made up there was no changing it. The girls admired her dedication.

The rest of the afternoon they spent drinking mojitos, gin and tonic, pretty much anything they could get their hands on. The girls spoke of their childhood, how when they were kids they would dream of falling in love, getting married having children of their own. They laughed at the times they would mess around, how they would run and hide from the boys saying they had "cooties". Oh how childhood was easy and life had no problems.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were getting dresses for the "Wonderful" hen night planned by Ino. They were all gathered at Sakura's house.

Hinata dresses herself in a short yet elegant purple dress. It hugged her every curve making her look sexy. Her jewellery was plain yet detailed. Her chocker midnight black with violet and silver encrusted diamonds, making her look alluring. Her earrings were silver and purple studs. Her usual untied hair was put up in a bun with curls falling down her face. Her grey eyes shone with the smoky black and purple eye shadow. Her lips were lightly painted pink, just adding that little bit more to her. Her heel black pimps with a 5 inch heel making her legs look slender and long. She was a sight to die for. No wolf whistled at her "Well hello sexy" she shouted across the room. Hinata blushed "Uh… Arigato Ino-chan."

Tenten was dresses in a black halter neck maxi dress. There was along slit on one side that run all the way up her thigh just stopping below her hip. Her everyday attire covered every inch of her body, but this dress revealed more than it covered. The dress hung onto every curve. She wore her golden 5 inch peep toes, which helped show off her bare leg more. Her jewellery matched her shoes, a gold chain that dangled all the way to her almost exposed breasts. Gold earrings with black feathers, gold like chains dropped around the feathers. Her always tied hair was loose and in curls, falling around her back. Her makeup was simple. Black and gold eyeliner with a rose pink lipstick. "Well this should get me all the attention I need; this better make Neji wish he had me now" she said as she examined herself in the mirror.

Ino was dresses to impress. She wore a baby blue dress. It was a boob tube dress. It stuck to her like a second skin, making her well-developed body look bigger. The dress reached mid-thigh and from the waist down there was a lighter chiffon material attached, falling just above her knees. She didn't wear much jewellery except for her silver earrings that reached just below her jaw line. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun; her fringe fell over her right eye. Her makeup was simple too, she had very light blue and silver eye shadow, just enough to make her eyes pop out, and her lips were drenched in bright pink lip gloss. She wore silver heels encrusted with diamantes. "Well girls, how do I look?" she asked as she twirled around for everyone to get a better look. "HOT!" both Hinata and Tenten shouted. "I know." Ino responded smugly.

Last but not least was Sakura. She wore a red maxi dress. It was fitted around the top, pushing her breasts upwards. The skirt of the dress had slits running on either side up till the knee. The dress created the illusion of more flesh on show that covered. She wore a black chocker with a silver heart pendant falling off it. Her makeup was subtle, black eye liner which bought out her emerald eyes. Her lips lightly coated in red lip stick. Her short pink hair was straightened out. She wore her black velvet stilettos. She had refused to dress up too much, she didn't want to put herself on show, she was getting married in 3 days' time. "Well for a bride to be you look very sexy Sakura, you sure you're covered enough?" Ino teased. "Shut up pig".

The girls laughed and started to make their way out of the room, of the house. They laughed all the way to the first bar. Desert Rose. The bar was beautiful; the interior was dark, illuminated with the pale lights dotted around the place. It was their favourite bar. Ino, Tenten and Hinata made way to find themselves a table while Sakura ordered the drinks.

The girls were on their fourth Porn Star martinis when they were approached by Sai (Ino's boyfriend), Kiba, Naruto and Neji. Ino jumped to her feet and started snogging her boyfriend "Oh baby I missed you so much" she cooed into his ear. Sai was just happy to see her again and hugged her tightly. Naruto made his way towards Hinata; the two of them were the cutest couple in Konoha. He loved her dearly and she him back. He put an arm around her waist pulling her closer, whispering something into her ear making her giggle and blush. Neji and Tenten had a stare off, neither breaking eye contact nor neither saying anything. The sexual tension between the two of them was unbearable; it was strong enough to make others around them sexually active. Kiba and Sakura sat together and spoke about the day. They had become good friends over time.

After 2 hours in the bar, the girls almost drunk, (especially Ino who couldn't keep her hands off Sai) decided to make a move to the next bar. The Drunken Ninja. The girls went off to get a table while the guys ordered the drinks. They came back with 8 jaeger bombs, 8 tequila shots, 2 pitchers of porn star martinis and 4 beers. "I'd say you're trying to get us drunk" slurred Ino. "Well it's worth a shot" replied Sai. Neji and Tenten started the drinks off, they seemed to have a race going, and who could drink more. Tenten went through the jaeger bomb, tequila shot and most of the pitcher, whereas Neji had just started on his beer. This carried on, the others just laughed. "I swear you two need to get a room and just fuck one another, get it over and done with" Ino teased them.

The rest of the night passed by, the group of eight started to disperse; Ino and Sai went back to her place, Naruto and Hinata to his. Neji and Tenten, well they were all over one another. Kiba had found himself a woman to go home with. As for Sakura, she was at home getting ready for bed. "Well pig, this surely was a good night" she said out loud as she climbed into her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"SAKURA! You're still not dressed! Its only hours before the wedding and you're sat here doing nothing." Ino shouted at Sakura. She was running around the whole house getting the girls ready, making sure everything was going according to plan. "Jeez the way she is talking to everyone it's like it's her wedding." Tenten commented on Ino's behaviour. "Oh God can you imagine her wedding?" the girls started laughing.

Sakura got off the bed and started to get dressed. She wore her wedding undergarments, a pair of satin briefs with suspender links; she found her matching stocking and started to run them up her leg, one by one clicking the suspenders in place. She walked to the dress and slipped it on getting Hinata to fasten the lace behind. The corset embedded in pushed her cleavage up, supporting her. "Sakura-chan you look so beautiful" Hinata cooed, tears in her eyes, "Oh I am so happy for you Sakura" Hinata hugged Sakura tightly, wiping the escaped tears away. "Hinata thank you, I appreciate this so much. You three are like sisters to me." On cue Ino charged in "Enough with tears, we're already behind schedule. Sakura sit here I need to do your hair. TENTEN do her makeup now"

After an hour of fumbling around the girls were finally dressed. Hinata, Ino and Tenten looked beautiful in their bridesmaid dresses; their hair was curled and loosely tied up with the tiara set on top. Their makeup was simple and beautiful, light pink eye shadow, some pink blush followed by a pale pink lipstick. Sakura had provided each one of them with a chain. A thin silver chain with a cherry blossom pendant matching the colour of the dresses.

Sakura looked stunning. Her dress fit her perfectly. She looked beautiful and angelic. Her hair was pinned back with her tiara on her head. Her makeup simple as well. Light. Her eye shadow was light silver with a hint of pink. She too had the pink blush and lipstick on.

The girls arrived at the church. The church was decorated in pink, white and silver. Bouquets of pink and white roses were put down the path way. Rose petals were floating in the wind. Everything looked perfect, just the way Sakura envisioned it.

Her parents on either side of her, her mother crying tears of joy and her father looking on proud at his beautiful daughter. "My baby girl all grown up." With that they made their way into the church where her beloved groom waited.

The bridesmaids made their way in first, followed by the father and bride. They walked down the aisle, the guest greeted them, clapped them on. Friends and family all there. Sakura's eyes were only focused on her husband to be. He stood there smiling bright. He looked handsome in the silver grey suit, with a light pink shirt and a silver tie. The buttonhole a pink rose with some white ivy. His hair looked dashing as always, spiked up. His best man and ushers dressed alike him.

Once at the top of the aisle, Sakura's father placed her hand in Sasuke's. "Look after my baby girl" he whispered to Sasuke. "I'll never hurt her" he whispered back. Her farther went and sat down next to her mum.

The priestess, Lady Tsunade, carried out the ceremony. The prayers were said followed by the vows. "I promise to hold you, to cherish you, to love you till I die. You are my life, my strength, my being. Without you there is no me, without you there is no life. You have been my rock, my shoulder, my everything. Today with this ring I give myself to you, take you as my beloved wife." Sasuke slipped the wedding band onto her finger. There were sniffles and awes in the audience. Sakura had a few tears in her eyes.

"Since I met you, my life felt whole. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You have always been there for me, been my strength and my life. Without you there would be no me. You have been a caring friend, a wonderful partner and most of all a loveable and loyal husband. Today with this ring I give myself to you, take you as my beloved husband." Sakura put the wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride" Sasuke held Sakura close, smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

There were cheers in the air, shouts of congrats. The happy married couple walked down the aisle with cheers and congrats. They made their way out of the church to be congratulated and have flowers and confetti thrown over them. They were happy and care free. Everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

The view from the window was breath taking. On the right side the open ocean, calm as the sky above it. The sun reflecting of the water making it seem that there were jewels, diamonds, lost treasure under the waves. On the left, a small meadow. It was beautiful, almost surreal. Lush green grass, there were wild tulips, a sea of red and yellow. White, pink and yellow daises dotted around the tulips, looking like fish in the coloured sea. The flowers and grass swayed in the light breeze.

Sakura and Sasuke were lying in bed. Sakura had her head resting on Sasuke's shoulder with her arm draped around his waist. Her usual tidy hair kept hair was messy and around her face, her cheeks slightly flushed. Sasuke had his arm on her shoulder, his fingers trailing up and down her arm. Their bodies covered with the duvet. They looked at peace.

Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead earning him a smile. "Good morning gorgeous" he spoke to her. Sakura nuzzling his shoulder stretched and kissed her husband's cheek. "Good Morning". She planted kisses all over her his face, stopping at his lips. Intrigued by this Sasuke twisted and had Sakura under him. He started to kiss her neck, nibbling it, sucking it. She moaned at the attention, her hands at his bare back, scratching. "Enjoying yourself my darling?" he asked her as his lips moved lower down her neck, nibbling at her collar bone as he moved lower earning him more moans from his beloved cherry blossom.

His mouth carried on its course down her body, stopping at her perky breasts. He started to nibble then, licked every time he bit her. Slowly and teasingly he moved his lips to her nipple, all the while Sakura squirmed and moved under him. While his mouth paid attention to one breast his hand played with the other, giving her all the please she could want. Her hands carried on scratching.

His lips didn't stop there, it carried on, lower and lower, nibbling as he went, and the duvet slid of their now naked bodies. His mouth reached her pelvis, slowly he bit her making her moan and arch. His lips carried on finding their way to his destination. "Oh Sakura you're ready, you're always ready" He moaned. His tongue licking her cunt slowly and purposely. She screamed and shouted. Her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly, her knuckles almost turning white. His tongue moving in circles around her clit making her moan and scream more. Her already wet cunt dripping more. "Oh Sakura look at you" He's tongue never stopped, it carried on, faster and faster pushing Sakura to her release. A few more licks and she was gone, the world around her collapsed.

He moved back up her body, listening to her fast beating heart. Watching her chest rise and fall. "You're beautiful Sakura" He placed himself around her entrance. Kissing her neck once again he trusted his erect, dripping member into her dripping cunt. More moans were heard. In and out, in and out he went each trust harder than the one before. The harder he went the closer she got. "Kamisama, Sasuke you're driving me crazy." "Well that was the plan". He carried on making love to her and once again she climaxed. He grabbed her hips and turned pulling her on top of him. She held onto his forearm for balance and started to move. Up and down, backwards and forwards she went. Using his thumb he rubbed her clit making her moan louder, scream louder. He carried on this torture pushing her to yet another climax. "Sa….Su…..ke" she shouted, pushing him to his own climax.

Sakura placed her head on his shoulder, panting into his neck. Sasuke panting on hers. "Well that was fun" he said through pants, "Fancy another round". Sakura sighed, "Maybe in a bit my sex God"


	5. Chapter 5

"SASUKE" she shouted at the top of her lungs as he ravaged her body again. She enjoyed everything he bestowed on her. Her breasts were engorged and slightly bruised where they were bitten and sucked. Sakura was on all fours with Sasuke behind her slamming into her, pounding her wet cunt. She moaned and screamed as the pleasure took over her body, pushing her higher and higher making her want to come but Sasuke never let her reach her climax, each time he noticed her cunt get tighter or her posture changed he pulled out of her, postponing her release. "Fuck sake Sasuke, please just let me cum already" she screamed "all in due time my cherry blossom". Once he was satisfied that she was not close to her release he would start all over, torture her, push her higher, and again the closer she got, the quicker he pulled out. She let out an aggravated moan into the pillow. "I suppose I shouldn't tease you so much, but I can't help it, I want to make you feel good, I want to fuck your brains out. Fuck you till you can't take more" He pounded into her harder making her fall to her elbows, her face in the mattress. He had her where he wanted her and he began, harder, faster, rougher. This time he let her cum followed by his own release, most of which drooled out of her cunt where she was filled.

Her laid her on the bed and kissed her lips gently and stared longingly into her eyes. "You're beautiful my cherry blossom." With that they cuddled together and fell asleep.

Sakura stretched in bed, her body sore from last night's torture. She smiled as she saw her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. He truly was everything she ever wanted and needed, without him there truly would be no her. She turned her head to look at the time. 8:30 am. "SHIT I'm late for work again" she shouted, throwing herself out of bed, pulling Sasuke out of his slumber. She rushed into the bathroom. She started her shower and jumped in, the water still cold but she didn't care, she needed to rush '_Fuck if Tsunade finds out about this she'll kill me, she'll defiantly sack me_' she thought to herself. She washed her hair quickly not caring about the conditioner, brushed her teeth. She didn't bother drying herself; she found a pair of underwear and a bra and chucked it on. She rummaged through her closet finding a top and trousers and got dressed. All the while Sasuke sat in bed enjoying the show his wife put on. He was smirking at his wife. Sakura threw a top at his face "wipe that grin off your face, it's all your fault I'm late" "Oh well, why don't you take off all your clothes and join me in bed again, it'll be worth your while" "I don't think so Sasuke, you fucking my brains out was what got me in this mess." She kissed his cheek and run out the room, the house.

Sakura ran through the town, dodging people as she went. "Baka, watch where you are going" was shouted at her from most passers-by, but she didn't care, she couldn't care she was about to lose her job. Finally she reached the hospital. She greeted the receptionist hastily and run to her office. The time on the clock 9:10 am. Ten minutes late. '_Hopefully Tsunade didn't see me coming in_' she thought to herself. Catching her breath she sat on her desk and started to go through her work. There was a knock on the door "Come in" she didn't look up to see who it was, until they cleared their throat. Sakura jumped up "Tsunade sama. How are you?" all she got back from the busty woman was a humph. A few minutes passed by with nothing said; to Sakura it felt like hours passing by. "Sakura what is the news on our young patient?" "He… He is doing well Tsundae sama, there have been many improvements in him. What we thought was meningitis turned out to be a heat rash that had gotten out of hand." Tsundae nodded at this. "That's good. Have him discharged today." With that she made her way back to the door "Oh and Sakura don't be late again. I'll let you off this time, but just this time." And with that the door shut and Sakura was alone again. She had a few beads of sweat on her forehead. "Boy is that woman scary" she said out loud.

It was lunch time and Sakura met up with her girlfriends at their usual place, Mystic Rose Restaurant. Sakura had a glass of coke and the others had an alcoholic beverage. They spoke about the honeymoon, the beautiful ocean and meadows. Ino was more interested in the sex, she wanted to know everything. "So Sakura how many times do you two do it?" Sakura's face a shade brighter than her hair didn't answer "Ino you can't ask such things, that is between the two of them" Tenten scolded. Hinata just laughed at the two girls, they always argued like a married couple. "Well Tenten since I'm not allowed to know about Sakura and Sasuke, how about you tell us about you and Neji?" Tenten who was sipping her drink spat it out and stared at Ino in horror. "How…did…you…find…out?"

The rest of Sakura's lunch was talking about Tenten and Neji, apparently after the hen night Neji invited her back to his place where they hit it off. "So Tenten is he big? Does he make you cum?" Ino questioned. "Ino please can we not talk about my cousin like that, it's just cringy. No offence Tenten" Hinata scolded this time. They sat there laughing for the next 20 minutes

The rest of the day flew by at the hospital. Sakura saw to her patient who was being discharged today and overlooked the emergencies that came in. 7:30 pm, finally it was time to go home. Sakura sighed as she put her papers away. She couldn't wait to see her husband, couldn't wait to go home to him. Bidding her farewell she made her way home.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been said that the first year of anyone's marriage is the hardest. Sakura could agree with this. Six months into her perfect marriage things weren't looking so upbeat. At first Sakura thought it was her imagination, her mind in over drive, but all the signs pointed to the fact that her marriage wasn't perfect.

They had arguments as any couple would, but these arguments seemed to get out of hand. A few times Sasuke raised his hand to hit Sakura but stopped midway, swearing and walking away, leaving Sakura in tears and heart broken. Each time they had an argument Sakura would go and sleep in the living room, crying herself to sleep. Last night however, things took a turn for the worst, Sasuke finally hit her, pushing her to the ground and bending in front of her he screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC SOMETIMES SAKURA, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU" he looked at her in disgust, standing up to leave she grabbed his leg crying "Sa…Sasuke-kun what have I done?" She spoke through sobs. Getting more annoyed he kicked her away and spat at her "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" with that he left, slamming the door behind him making their wedding photo fall to the floor and crack.

Sakura got up clenching her side where he kicked her walked to the broken photo frame and took the picture out. A very happy Sakura and Sasuke smiled up at her, she hugged the photo crying harder. "Why, why are you doing this Sasuke?" she asked the walls around her. She waited up for Sasuke but he didn't return she looked at the clock 2:30 am. She rested her head on the armchair and fell asleep. She woke up to find herself in her bed with Sasuke on his side sleeping, the time 4:58 am. She didn't know when he came home or when he took her upstairs. Staring at her peaceful husband's face she sobbed silently. '_What did I do?_' she questioned herself. The rest of the early morning she sat in the bed crying, she couldn't sleep.

7:00 am she was out of bed and in the shower. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and a face looked back at her that she didn't recognise. Puffy red tired eyes stared at her. The eyes belonged to a pale face. Looking lower onto her body she was the bruises, her right side was a dark shade of purple, almost black. She winched when she touched it. She didn't care; she needed to get away from here, from him. She needed to clear her mind. Once done in the bathroom she made her way to the bedroom, Sasuke still asleep. She got dresses quietly, tied her wet hair in a bun and left home.

She arrived at work an hour early. The receptionist Rin greeted her, "Sakura chan are you okay?" Sakura couldn't face her nor speak, she felt herself well up, and she couldn't talk to anyone. She faked a smile and nodded and made her way to her office. She closed the door and slid to the floor crying her eyes out. She couldn't understand what happened to set things off. Everything was going just fine a few months ago.

She head buried in her knees she continued to sob. Without realising it she was sleep on the cold hard floor. She was jolted awake by the shout of her manager "SAKURA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR". She got to her feet, rubbed her face and opened the door. She was faced by a fuming Tsunade "Sakura what the hell is going on?" She said nothing, just stared. Minutes passed by with the two women standing quietly. "Sakura you've missed 4 appointments today, 2 of them were critical. Shizune had to come in and cover. Is there something that is stopping you for working?" Tsunade asked. Her arms crossed under her large chest. Sighing Sakura answered "Sorry, I… I fell asleep." Tsunade was stumped by the response she got. "You were sleeping?! Do you have any idea how much your negligence could have cost us?" she scolded. "Sakura this is not like you, what is the matter?" Sakura couldn't control her tears anymore; one by one the droplets left her eyes and rolled down her face. Noticing this Tsunade straight away acted; hugging Sakura tightly like a mother she shushed her. "There there Sakura let it all out" Her quiet tears soon turned into uncontrollable sobs, she was shaking in Tsunade's arms.

Tsunade walked into Sakura's office, closing the door behind them. She led her crying employee to a chair and sat by her side. "What's the matter my dear?" She got no answer for a while, just sobs. "It's… its Sa….Sasuke" she finally answered through her sobs. Tsunade stroked her back, shushing her. Once Sakura got hold of herself she explained everything to her manager, explained what had happened the night before. "Sakura why are you still with him if he's treating you like that?" "Because I love him" Tsunade sighed in defeat, she knew she couldn't persuade Sakura to do anything she didn't want to, even if it was for her own good. "Sakura I want you to go home and speak to him, clear the air out. This is not healthy; he shouldn't be hitting you or abusing you."

"You're home early today" Sasuke spoke as he watched his wife make her way in. Sakura just nodded to acknowledge him, she was still afraid to say anything in case he hit her again. Placing her bag on the arm chair she made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. "Is everything alright?" he was stood in the archway between the kitchen and living room. "Yea everything is okay, Tsunade sent me home." Nothing was said back, just silence. Seconds ticked by, followed by minutes. Sakura felt scared, '_he's going to go crazy, he's going to me again_' she thought to herself. He processed what she had said and nodded his head.

He walked towards her, looked her square in the eye "Why, why Sakura?" she looked at him confused, "What do you mean by wh-" his hands at her throat and pinned her to the wall. "Sakura what did you say to people at work? Did you tell them I hit you when you were defenceless? Did you tell them that Sasuke was being mean to you, to lil' ol' Sakura? I bet you didn't tell them what a bitch you are, didn't tell them how much you fucking piss me off with your babbling?" he whispered in her ear threateningly. Tears rolled down her face, she was struggling to breath but he didn't let her go. "Sa…Sa…Sasuke you're...hurt…hurting me" she rasped. "Good, you deserve it. You know what; I know exactly what will teach you a lesson." He grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her to the living room, threw her on the sofa and started to pull her clothes off "Sasuke please don't do this" she screamed at him through her tears but he didn't listen, didn't care. He unzipped his jeans and removed them, he moved towards his defenceless wife, spread her legs and pushed into her, making her scream in pain "Sasuke please stop, this hurts. Please stop." But he didn't, he carried on, pushing harder and harder into her cunt. She was bleeding from the harshness of his thrusts, tears rolled down her face as she screamed for him to leave her, but he carried on. Carried on raping her "This'll teach you for talking shit about me, your husband"

After what seemed like hours Sakura was lying on her side crying her heart out. '_I've married a monster_' she thought. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen but Sakura knew, knew that he'll be back and rape her again, there was no stopping him. All she could do was let him, let him do as he pleased at least he'll leave her then.


	7. Chapter 7

The abuse carried on for months. Sakura no longer cried or begged for mercy. All her pleads fell on deaf ears. There were days when Sasuke would treat her fine, days where he would leave her be, let her breath for once. But it never lasted long.

"SA…Saku…Ra wake up" he slurred in her ear. His breath stuck of beer. "Come on Sa…Sakura" he shook her. "Sasuke please let me sleep, I'm tired" and that was her mistake, refusing him. He landed a punch on her head making her scream in pain "Sasuke please no" she cried "How…how dare you refuse me" forcing her clothes undone he climbed on her and raped her "Oh you enjoy this don't you Sakura" he breathed on her face, making her eyes sting. "You like me fucking you don't know" she cried. "Answer me you fucking bitch, tell me how much you like me pounding your cunt" she couldn't answer him; she didn't want to answer him. Her silence aggravated him more; he strangled her, forcing her to fight for air but this still didn't please him. With his free hand he hit her; landed punches around her chest, on her sides anywhere he could get his hand. Once he found his release he let her go. She fought for air to go down her sore throat. Her whole body hurt but he didn't care, he was fast asleep.

Sakura didn't sleep the rest of the night, she couldn't. The minutes ticked by and all Sakura heard was Sasuke's breathing. Her body hurt from the abuse she got. She made her way into the bathroom, turned the light on to see a horrible sight. Her body covered in bruises. Some bruises were healing and almost gone others were purple. '_Nothing new there_' she thought to herself. She turned on the shower and turned the temperature to its highest; the steam hid her from the mirror, her view no longer horrific. She stood under the burning water to help soothe her body, but it helped little. She body was stinging. She rested her head on the wall and let the water carry on with its course down her bruised body.

Sakura slowly and gently dried her body, making sure not to touch the bruises much. Silently she entered the bedroom and got dresses. 6:30 am. It was too early to go to work but she didn't want to stay in the house. She needed some space, somewhere she could escape. Quietly she made her way down the stairs gathered her belongings and left the house, the house she once called home.

The air was cold and the sun barely breaking dawn. She walked silently through the desolated streets of her busy town. She heard the early workers, getting to their stalls, preparing for the day ahead. Mothers calling to their children to wake up and get dressed for school. Wives making breakfast for their working husbands. The birds started to sing their morning song, usually she smiled at this beautiful melody but today it barely touched her heart and soul. All this was just noise to her, noise she wanted to get away from.

Her mind numb and her body sore she walked unknowingly where she was headed. She blocked out all the noise surrounding her, she didn't want to think, didn't want to hear, didn't want to live. Her legs carried her on to an unknown destination. Her heart heavy but she couldn't cry, she couldn't confide in anyone worried about the consequences. Her friends tried to see her but she refused each time knowing that she would break down, she'd make excuses each time "sorry guys I'm really busy at work" "sorry guys I've got to stay back tonight" "Sorry guys Sasuke wants to spend the day together". Soon they gave up asking her if she was free. The last time she was with them was months ago, by now she had forgotten what it meant to smile truly, feel happy.

She couldn't even talk to her parents, tell them the truth. They called her often but she kept the calls short making sure she gave nothing away. Worried that he was listening into the conversations, listening if she let anything slip.

"Hey watch out" the voice made her jump, stop in her tracks and pulled her out of her thoughts. She found herself standing near the edge of a cliff. She turned around to see a young man. The only features she could make out was his red hair and his well-built body. He was moving closer to her, running towards her. She was scared, she needed to get away from him, and she didn't want to see anyone or speak to anyone. Looking for any exit she ran, ran towards the town. Away from the stranger.

It was 8:20 am when she got to work, Rin not at her desk she sighed, making her way to her office. "Sakura can you come in my office please" Tsunade called after her. Frozen in her tracks Sakura hyperventilated. Tsunade knew the story, knew what had been happening. Slowly she made her way into her manager's office. "Come in and close the door". She did as instructed. Tsunade just stared at the woman in front of her; she no longer looked like herself, no longer happy. She was drained of all emotions. Tsunade couldn't bear seeing her like this. "Sakura you need to get out of this marriage, look at you, you look so… so dead". Sakura hung her head low and sighed. She didn't want to argue about this again. She didn't have it in her anymore. She turned and made way for the door, leaving the request of her manager left unheard. Leaving the office she made way to her own office, entering the cold room, she placed her belongings in their place, removed her jacket and replaced it with the white lab coat and made way to her desk and started to work.

Hours passed by and it was time for her first appointment. She checked her paper work to see who it was and to her surprise it was Ino, her best friend, well ex best friend now. She was shaking, she couldn't do this, couldn't speak to her. But she had to. Making her way to the surgery office she greeted her friend and patient with a shy smile. "Ino" "Sakura". They walked into the consultant room. "How can I help you?" nothing was said. Ino just stared at her friend. She had lost weight a lot of it. Her eyes were drained and looked tired, her body just a bag of bones. "Sakura what happened to you?" Sakura smiled, waving her hand casually in the air waving off the concern "Oh you know, stress at work and all" "Sakura you look so…so…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "So how can I help you Ino"

The appointment didn't last long, Ino walked out upset for her friend but didn't say anything, and she knew there was nothing she could say to help her friend. She turned to hug her friend and was shocked to feel nothing on her. Sakura just stood there. "See you soon Ino" with the Sakura walked back to her office. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and empty sobs escaped her throat. She couldn't live anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

The ringing of the phone hurt her head, she clenched her head tighter in her hands to try and ease the pain, but it didn't help. Slowly she made her way to the other side of the living room "Hello" her voice raspy. "Sakura honey, how are you?" her mother's voice boomed out of the earpiece. The pretence started again. "Mum it's so good to hear from you. How are you? How is dad?" "We're good sweetheart. How are you? And Sasuke?" "Oh we're fine, still loved up" she lied.

The general conversation carried on. Sakura knew he was listening, as much as she wanted to talk to her parents she knew better. "Sakura me and your dad would like you and Sasuke to come over tonight for dinner and don't even think of refusing, we're not taking no for an answer." Sakura couldn't refuse; she knew that sooner or later she'd have to face them. "Alright mum, we'll be there." Her mum was overjoyed. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Her head still throbbed; she went to the kitchen to find anything that would help ease the pain. She rummaged through the cupboards trying to find tablets to take, finally finding some paracetamol. She got a glass of water and swallowed the tablets and gulped down the water. Placing the glass on the kitchen island she rested her head on her hands. "What did your mum want?" his body was pushed against her back, his mouth at her ear. He nibbled and sucked at her ear lobe. This would have sent shivers down her body months ago but now there was no effect on her. She just let him do what he pleased. She knew if she tried to stop him he would hit her. "Mum and dad want us to go over to their house this evening for dinner." His mouth now at her neck, instinctively she tilted her head to a slide giving him more access to her neck, through his kisses he asked "What did you say?" "I said yes."

He didn't say anything just turned her around to face him, his lips trailed over hers, brushing softly. Sakura pursed her lips shut. She didn't want to taste his beer soaked tongue. "What time are we going?" "At half five." Sasuke started to remove her clothes, making goose bumps arise on her skin as the cold air touched her. "Sakura why do you make me so angry? I don't like doing this to you." He studied the bruises on her now bare body. She didn't say anything, didn't dare it. Taking her hand he led her to their bedroom. To him, he was making love to her, but to her, he was raping her. No emotions touched her face.

The day passed by slowly, Sakura showered and dresses in a light pink dress that once fitted her, showed her curves off, now it just slipped on and showed nothing but it covered her bruises. Hid them from view, at least no one would see them. She didn't bother with much makeup; she didn't want to look beautiful she had no reason to. The person she wanted to look beautiful for abused her.

Half five finally approached, the couple got into the car, Sasuke in the driver seat and Sakura in the passenger seat. The drive was quiet, Sakura stared out of the window and watched the scenery go by. After a long forty minutes they finally arrived at her parents' house. "Sakura now remember to be on your best behaviour, I don't want to do anything to hurt you." They got out of the car and the pretence started. Holding hands they knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and they were greeted by Sakura's mum dresses in a traditional kimono. "Come in, come in" she ushered them in.

To their surprise all their friends and family we're there. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" they all shouted. A year had passed since they got married and only half of the time was worth it. Sakura smiled and thanked everyone while Sasuke just watched her. "Smile" she whispered to him, he obeyed. The night passed on quickly, friends and family questioned the two of them on their relationship, again they lied. "It's been perfect. A dream come true."

Sakura excused herself from the guests and went to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and she looked fine for a change. She was happy to be with her parents, and not alone with him. She washed her hands, unlocked the door to exit. She made her back downstairs and her mum called her to the kitchen. "Sakura, sweetheart are you okay?" her mother's voice was filled with concern. "Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura laughed. Her mum scanned her face for any clues but sighed when she saw nothing. "Sakura you've lost so much weight, I didn't say anything earlier but is everything fine between you and Sasuke?" Sakura sighed. How was she to tell her mum that her son in law hit her, raped her, and threatened to kill her on a daily base. "Mum things have been- She was cut off by Sasuke appearing in the kitchen, "Is everything okay ladies?" he asked ever so sweetly, it made her feel sick. "The guests are calling for you Mebuki" he told her mum. "Oh dear me, where are my manners, Sakura we'll talk later." And she left the kitchen.

He was stood in front of her, "Sakura you weren't planning on gossiping were you?" he cooed. Sakura said nothing. His right hand stroked her cheek, moved to her jawline. Taking her off guard he squeezed her cheeks tightly, "You know how much I hate gossiping." He squeezed harder making her face hurt. Happiness coursed through him watching her hurt. "I…Wasn't…Gossiping" she spoke through her squeezed face. "Good" he whispered and left her face. "Come on now, we have to go and be with the guest."

Ino, Hinata and Tenten weren't there, nor were the boys. According to her mum the lot of them were out of town for a while. Sakura was disheartened but at the same time she was happy at least they won't see her in this condition.

Half eleven the couple made their way home. "I'm proud of you Sakura, you we're well behaved tonight. I'll let you sleep tonight." He kissed her forehead. For the first time in a while she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Things had finally taken a turn for the worst. Sasuke had hit Sakura to a pulp. Her lip burst and swollen, her left eye black. Her nose bloody. All it took was for Ino to come round and accuse him for stealing her best friend away. The memory still clear in her mind.

The knocking on the door was urgent. The time 07:05 am. '_Who'd be up so early on a Saturday_?' she thought to herself as she dressed in her gown and made her down the stairs. She opened it slightly to see blue eyes staring at her. Ino. '_Shit what is she doing her'_. "Ino What A surprise, what are you doing here?" her voice was shaky but steady. "So you won't invite me in?" Ino voice was stern. Sakura opened the door wider to give her friend entrance. "How are you Ino?" Sakura was afraid, '_what the fuck is going on here_'.

An eerie silence had befallen in the room. The distant tick tock of the clock disturbed the silence. Seconds passed by, followed by minutes and still nothing was said. Sakura didn't know what to say. It had been 5 months since she saw any of her friends, what was she to tell them. "Ino I can-she was cut short with Ino placing her hand near her face. "Where is Sasuke?" her voice nonchalant. Sakura wasn't sure where this was going, but deep down she knew it couldn't be good. "He's….He's probably still in bed. Why?" she questioned. Ino stared at her friend "I just have a bone to pick with him."

The murmur downstairs woke Sasuke up. He pulled on his dressing gown on and made his way down. Still drunk from last night. "What's all the ruckus about?" he slurred. '_This is it, this is the end.' _She thought to herself. "Sasuke kun, Ino came over to talk to us." Sakura spoke as sweetly as she could manage. Sasuke eyed the blonde woman standing in his living room. "Do you have no care for other people Blondie? Its seven in the fucking morning." He stated as a matter of fact. Ino hissed at his venom filled words "Well I just came to find out why my friend hasn't been seeing us anymore. Is there something you want to tell me Sasuke kun?" she spat his name out as if it was a curse. His dark eyes were on Sakura, his gaze belittled her, made her want to cower into a corner. "Do I stop you from seeing your friends Sakura?" She shook her head side to side, "Then why is your friend accusing me?" Sakura couldn't meet either persons gaze. Both sets of eyes looked at her accusingly. "Ino I told you I've been busy at work." Her voice meek, "Sasuke has nothing to do with this."

Minutes ticked by with the three of them standing quietly, eyes darting around the room, one pair accusing the other. "Blondie you heard her, now get the fuck out of my house." Ino stared from Sasuke to Sakura and noticed how Sakura couldn't and wouldn't defend herself and her friend. "Ino-chan please leave." Sakura finally spoke. "If that's what you want Sakura, I'll go." Sakura nodded at Ino. As she made her move to leave she turned to face Sasuke one last time "Fucking cunt" she swore at him and walked out the door. Sakura closed the door behind her and watched Sasuke.

He moved towards her, slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. Sakura was glued to where she stood, just watching her husband. His hand in her hair, pulling it back making her tilt up to face him "Sakura why did she come here?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Sasuke I don't know" she whispered. He smirked at her. Pulling her by her hair he pushed her to the ground and sat on top of her "don't fucking lie to me bitch" he struck her in the face, hard. She cried and said over and over that she didn't know but that answer wasn't good enough. Another blow struck her harder this time. "Sasuke please, I'm telling the truth" she pleaded, but he didn't listen he kept hitting her, making her now red face bleed. She had her hands tightly holding onto her dressing gown and he wasn't happy about this, prying her hands away from her body he held them above her head with one of his, he ripped the gown of her leaving her body bare and exposed to him. He pulled the cord off his dressing gown and shrugged it off; with his legs he pushed hers open. Using his free hand he fondled her cunt, "you'll learn not to lie to me bitch" he pushed his fingers in her bleeding cunt. "Sasuke please don't" she begged but it fell on deaf ears. He inserted his cock in her cunt replacing his fingers "You filthy bitch" he spat at her. He fucked her and she cried for him to stop, each time she begged he hit her "SHUT UP" he shouted at her.

The abuse carried on for what felt like hours to her. She was curled up in a ball on the floor in her blood. Empty sobs racked her body. As he made his way to leave home he walked to her, pushing her legs open he kicked her cunt with his shoe hard making her scream in pain. "Good, at least this will teach you not to lie to me you fucking whore".

She lay there for a few hours, unable to move because of the pain that coursed through her body. She needed to get herself cleaned up; she slowly crawled up the stairs and into the bathroom. She started the shower and sat under it, holding her knees to her chest. She cried her heart out "Why, why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" she questioned the heavens above. Once she was clean she got dressed and cleaned the mess in the living room.

She decided she'd go for a walk, help clear her thoughts, she knew if she stayed in the house she would end up taking her life, but she didn't want to hurt her parents, her friends. Before leaving the house she examined herself in the mirror. Her left eye was black and her lip enlarged. She no longer looked beautiful. Her emerald eyes that used to shine were dull. Her skin that was peachy now covered in bruises. She couldn't recognise herself anymore.

She wanted to avoid as many eyes as possible, walked further away from the town finding herself at the cliff she was stopped at months ago by a stranger. '_if he hadn't seen me I would be dead and at peace now_' she thought. She sat there for hours, watching birds fly and children play. Couples cuddling one another. She watched as the sun set, the sky turned orange, pink, purple then a dark blue. She saw the first little star shine followed by others. It was time to leave.

Silently she made her way through the busy town streets, drawing little or no attention to herself. "Hey" someone called out to her. She turned to see the stranger with red hair walking towards her. She turned back to walk away, she didn't want anyone to look at her, at the state she was in. She ran, ran back to the house where the abusive husband waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday passed by with Sasuke not returning back to the house. Sakura was at peace for once. She didn't have to worry about what mood he would be in, whether he was going to hit her or leave her be. For once she was able to breathe freely. She spend the day out of the house. Visiting the cliff she went to often and sat there. The warm breeze blew around her face, warming her up. For once she was able to enjoy her surroundings. She closed her eyes and let the warm sun warm her aching muscles and bones. The song of a thousand birds made her smile for once.

She was pulled back to reality with someone clearing their throat. She looked to her left to find the red headed stranger. Since her relationship with Sasuke went downhill she was afraid of most men, afraid that they too may abuse her, assault her the way he did. She wanted to run away from him but his green eyes froze her. "Please don't run" he whispered to her. His voice soft. She couldn't respond, didn't know how to. She tore her gaze away from his eyes and stared at anything and everything. Now and then she stole a look of him, his features were sharp. He had high cheekbones making his face look ever so beautiful. His jawline defined. He had a tattoo on his forehead above his right eye.愛. The symbol of love. His body was well built from what she could see. His biceps were very defined. The white shirt he wore clung to his well-built chest '_I'd like to see what he has under that_'.

He caught her looking at him and smiled. "My name is Gaara." He introduced. She smiled at him "Sakura". "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman". Her smile vanished. '_I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly_' she thought to herself. Sensing her mood change he changed the subject "So Sakura, do you come here often?" She sighed "now and then, whenever I need to clear my mind or just relax." She stated. He nodded to her answer and smiled. "I'm from the village in the sand. I was sent here by the elders to learn about some medicines to take back home. The elders believe a virus may be effecting the weak." She nodded. He told her about his village. It wasn't big nor small. It was beautiful. Even though it was built in the desert it was beautiful. They had the desert roses that bloomed every night; using the nectar from it they made delicious delicacies and herbal remedies. The petals were used to help soothe people who suffered from anxiety; they would boil the petals and get the affected people to smell it.

He told her about his family, his elder siblings. He told her how they usually fought over things and how Temari would win being the eldest. She laughed at this. "That's a beautiful sound Sakura." he smiled. "I know it's not my place to as, but is everything okay? Each time I have seen you, you seem to be in pain." She looked at her entwined fingers. How could she tell a stranger her problems? "Hey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He apologised, his face contorted. "I'm sorry Gaara, It's just personal stuff."

They left it at that. They sat there the fest of the day, enjoying the sunshine and the bird songs. They stole looks of each other now and then. Sakura didn't feel threatened around him, she felt safe. The way she was meant to feel around her husband. '_Shit! Sasuke_' she remembered, she jumped to feet and got ready to leave "Sorry Gaara I have to go." She made a move to leave "will I see you again?" his voice filled with concern. "May be." With that she ran to the house. She entered to find Sasuke collapsed on the floor in a pool of his sick. The house stuck of alcohol and urine. '_my husband the alcoholic_'. Mustering all the strength she had she prompted him up and on the sofa. She cleaned the mess he made and changed his clothes. He needed a shower but she didn't want to wake him up in case he attacked her. She left him on the sofa for the rest of the night and made her way to bed. Her last thought was of Gaara, his beautiful eyes and features.

The alarm buzzed and Sakura stretched in bed. 06:30 am. She showered and dressed for work. She caked her face in makeup to hid the bruises. 08:00 am. She was downstairs and gathered her stuff together. Sasuke still comatose from his binge drinking. Silently she walked out the house and made her way to work.

She entered the hospital and smiled at Rin. "Morning Sakura" "Morning". She made her way to her office, when she entered she found Tsunade there. Since Tsunade had found out about the beatings she checked up regularly on Sakura to make sure she was fine. "That's a lot of makeup Sakura." She was very observant. "Let me guess, you've got a black eye and a busted lip?" Sakura wasn't shocked that she knew. "When are you going to put an end to this? Are you just going to let him kill you? Is that what you want?" "Tsunade I know you're only looking out for me, but I can't just leave, I can't just run. I've got to think about my family, friends." Tsunade sighed, there was no helping her.

"You'll be working with someone who wants to learn about the medicines of Konoha. He'll be here for a few months. Take care of him." Tsunade ordered and left. Sakura went through her patient records and checked up on them. "Excuse me, when can I go home?" one of her young patient asked, "as soon as you get better, and by the looks of things, you could be going home today." The child smiled.

Most of the day passed by with her working. There was a knock on her door, "come in" she said without looking up to see who it is. "Sakura? Is that you?" It was a familiar voice, a welcomed voice. Gaara. "Gaara, what are you doing here?" They smiled at each other. "Tsunade said I'd be working with you on medicines." She smiled and ushered him into the office. "Feel free to look around and go through the books." She carried on with her work while Gaara read through the medicine books.

The two of them sat in silence and did their own things, Gaara now and then looked at the beautiful woman '_who could hurt her so much?_' he thought to himself. His eyes travelled around her body until his eyes stopped at the wedding band on her finger. '_Just my luck, she's married._' He sighed and carried on with his research.

Sakura lost track of time while busy with her work. "Sakura it's getting late. Are you going to be long" Gaara questioned. Looking at the clock 7:45 pm. "Wow time flies. Yea I'm done with my work" she piled her paper work neatly and put it away, grabbed her belongings and made way to the door followed closely by Gaara. "Mind if we walk together?" "Not at all Gaara."

They walked silently in the bustling town, neither of them saying anything. "Sakura how long have you been married for?" His question surprised her, she looked at her hands and saw the wedding band, and on it engraved "I promise to love you, vow to protect you" '_broken promises and forgotten vows_' she thought. "I've been married for a year and 4 months." He smiled at her "he must be a lucky fellow to have you." She laughed at this, "you could say that, lucky to have me"

They reached outside her house and she turned to say good bye. They stared into each other's eyes, he placed his hand on her cheek and she rested her face on his hand. "Goodnight beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and made her way to the door. Before entering she turned back and waved at her new friend. 


	11. Chapter 11

Days went by, followed by weeks, then months. Her friendship with Gaara grew ever stronger. She had something to look forward to every morning she awoke. She kept out of Sasuke's way, letting him do as he pleased. It still didn't stop the abuse. If anything didn't go as he planned Sakura would get the full blow of his anger. It had gotten to a stage where she no longer cared for him. She no longer saw him as her husband. It had been a year and seven months of being married. Majority of this time spent together was Sakura being hit.

She left home at seven every morning and went to the cliff where she and Gaara met. They would sit together and talk about anything. He knew a little bit of her married life, and what he knew was that her husband was an alcoholic and abusive. She didn't tell him about the bruises or how he raped her. All she told him was that he was verbally abusive. They made their way to the hospital; Gaara had got permission to stay for more months to help with his research. The truth being that he wanted to be around Sakura.

Sakura felt happy around him, felt that she could be herself and after so many months she was finally laughing and being herself. Tsunade noticed this and was happy. She was finally putting on weight that she had lost. Her pale skin turning peachy. She was happy.

"Gaara you see that pot there on the top shelf, could you bring that over please?" they were in the medicine lab; Sakura was showing him what herbs they used. Taking some of the content out of the jar she mixed it in with the other content, releasing a strong yet pleasing aroma. "We use this for patients who suffer from paranoia or similar symptoms, nearly the same way you use the desert rose petals in your village. The powder, we use that to make tablets. They help with various problems. From stomach aches to morning sickness." She showed him other herbs and what they were used for.

"Sakura are you planning on sleeping here for the night?" Tsunade's voice boomed from behind them making both Sakura and Gaara jump. They looked at one another and laughed. "Seriously you two are like children. Come on now, it's almost eight, make a move and go home." She scolded the two of them. Grabbing their belongings they made their way home. As usual Gaara would walk her home and talk to her; he wanted to spend every minute of his day with her. They took the longer way to her house going through alleyways and uncrowded streets, just so they could spend more time together. Tonight however, things were different; Gaara could no longer hold back his feelings for the pink haired beauty. As they went through the narrow alleyway Gaara pinned Sakura to the wall and leaned towards her. The moon shinning bright above them showed all his features. His beautiful green eyes staring into her emerald eyes. Her face burned under his gaze, making her blush "Gaara what are you doing?" she whispered. "Something I know I shouldn't do, something I need to do." He stroked her face and made her look up at him, moving his face closer he kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Her hands tangled in his red hair, his hands roamed her body pulling her closer to him. Their kiss deepened, became passionate, intimate. She pulled at his hair prying him away from her lips, to allow her to breathe. "Gaara I can't do this" she whispered playing with his hair, "I'm married" "But you're not happy Sakura, let me make you happy, let me take the pain away." His mouth on her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, making her moan, bringing her body alive once again. Desire coursing through her wanton body. She wanted him any way she could have him. His hands unbuttoned her jacket and pushed it off her; he pulled her top off her body and looked at her, lust filling his eyes. He noticed the bruises on her, gently he stroked each one. She winced at his touch but said nothing, "did he do this to you Sakura, your husband?" Sakura nodded, she didn't want to speak. He bent to his knees and kissed each bruise, kissed it and wished for the pain to leave her body. His actions made her cry made her love him. Her tears fell on him making him look up at her, he rose and wiped her tears "Let me take the pain away Sakura, let me love you." She nodded to his request. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it; her shaky hands stroked his toned body, run over his abs and muscles, here and there she felt scars, this time she bent down and copied his actions from earlier, kissed each scar. He moaned.

He made her stand and kissed her once more, and stripped her of her clothes. "Even with these bruises Sakura you look beautiful." He sucked her right breast gently, avoiding the bruises, with his hands he played with the left making her arch into him "Gaara" she moaned into the night. He removed the rest of his clothing, allowing Sakura to see the rest of him "Gaara, you're so beautiful" her eyes darted around his body, stopping at his erect member, making her blush. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Ready" she nodded and he pushed himself into her wet core. She moaned into his neck her nails digging into his back. After so many months she finally enjoyed having sex. Finally became one with her body again. The sensations that coursed her body pushed her higher and higher "Let it out Sakura, let it all out" as she climaxed she screamed into the night, tears streaming down her face. He kissed each tear, whispering how much he loved her. He carried on making love to her, finally releasing his seed into her. Still holding onto her he panted. "Sakura I love you" "I love you too Gaara."

They stood entwined with one another in the moonlight, time passing by. "Sakura run away with me, I can make you happy." He asked her. "I want to, believe me I do, but I can't. What about my family and friends? I can't just leave everything and run." She denied. Slowly they got dressed and he dropped her to her house. Hugging her tightly he whispered once again that he loved her and left. Leaving a whole in her chest that only he filled.


	12. Chapter 12

The affair carried on for months. Sasuke none the wiser. His drinking habits had gotten out of control. From the moment he woke up to the moment he slept he would drink. He lost his job as a result of his drinking. Sakura found out that she was not the only one who was abused by him. He had hit his colleagues at work, attacked them and some were severely injured and admitted into hospital. She was the one dealing with these patients. She found out about the attacks from them.

Majority of the money she earned was spent on drinks by him. She really didn't care anymore. So long as he was drinking himself to death he wasn't hurting her. But some days, after drinking excessively he still hurt her, abused her. She tried to deprive him of her body but it always made it worse, always made him go crazy. He had to have his own way with her or he would hit her to a pulp. Gaara knew about this, he wanted to help her, wanted to save her but she always refused his help always said "I can deal with this".

Sakura spent majority of her time at work. She didn't want to go home to a drunken mess. Two years had passed by. He parents wanted to come over to the house, to see her and their son in law but Sakura made excuses, "Mum we're going to be on vacation this year." She didn't want them seeing him in the state he was in and most of all she didn't want them finding out about her affair. The only person aware of the affair was Tsunade who promised to keep it a secret. She was just happy to know someone was keeping her friend happy.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata had decided on meeting up with Sakura whether she wanted to or not. "Sakura, we have not had a girl's night out for a long time now, I don't care what your excuse of a husband has to say, we are going out tonight" Ino ordered. Sakura knew it would be vein to refuse her friends. She promised them that she would talk this through with Sasuke and meet them at their usual spot, Desert Rose. Sakura was sat in the office with her head on the table '_what am I going to do? What am I going to say to him?_' she thought. Time wasn't going to stand still. Six forty-five. Almost time to finish work. She needed to think of something to say to him that wouldn't make him go berserk. Before heading home she bought his usual drinks as he always ordered in the mornings.

"Sasuke I'm going out with the girls tonight." She told him. His drunken eyes watching her intently. "What about me?" he slurred '_what about you?_' she thought. "Sasuke you don't want Ino coming over again and making a scene do you?" she coaxed him like he was child. "Things have been going so well between the two of us so far, you don't want her ruining that now, do you?" he grunted "I suppose so. How long will you be gone for?" "A few hours. I'll be back I promise. Look what I got you" she handed him his alcohol, making him smile; he looked like a child with candy.

She looked for something to wear, something that would hide the fresh bruises from 2 nights ago, she knew that if Ino found out hell would break loose and she would do something Sakura would regret. She set on a pair of blue denim jeans and full sleeved black blouse. She wore her black ankle boots and some makeup. '_They can't complain that I didn't make the effort' _she thought as she looked herself in the mirror. She made her way downstairs and Sasuke was asleep on the floor with a bottle in hand.

"SAKURA! You made it." Tenten shouted as she saw Sakura approach. "Tenten" she hugged her friend. The girls sat together and gossiped. Sakura had missed out on so much. Tenten and Neji had finally gotten together as a couple. "Oh the sex is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Sometimes I just can't get enough and other times he just doesn't stop" Tenten told them. "He also cooks. Can you believe that?"

Ino told them about her and Sai. "I don't know what he means sometimes. One minute he wants to move in together the next time he thinks it's best to have as much space between us. It's so frustrating" Ino moaned "Give it time Ino, don't rush into it. You might regret it" Sakura comforted her friend. "So Sakura how are things with you and lover boy?" Ino Asked "L…Lover boy?" Sakura questioned '_fuck, Ino knows about the affair_' she thought. "Yea, you and Sasuke. Why is there someone else?" "Don't be silly Ino, things are fine." Sakura left it at that. She couldn't let them find out anything.

"Well hello ladies" Naruto, Sai and Neji spoke in sync. The three (Ino, Hinata and Tenten) replied back. Sakura smiled at them. "Hey Sakura-chan where is Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "He's at home Naruto. You know him busy as always" she lied. The night carried on with the three couple cooing at one another, Sakura felt alone, she too wanted someone to hold her, to coo at her. She wanted Gaara. She excused herself from the table and made her way to the bar "One strawberry daiquiri please" she ordered. She stood there, her thought away with Gaara. Wondering what he was doing. "Add a beer to that as well" the voice made her jump. She turned to find him behind her. He looked dashing. All black. "Gaara, what a surprise" she hugged him. "I missed you Sakura, I needed to see you." They took their drinks and sat on a table alone talking. "How did you know I was here?" "Promise you won't get mad? I followed you here" She laughed at her lover.

His hand trained over her face, her lips. Pulling her closer and moving his head towards her, his lips brushing past hers. She wanted to kiss him, but knew she shouldn't, if anyone saw her, everything would fall apart. "Not here Gaara" she whispered. He didn't let go of her "Run away with me" he asked again, but he knew her answer, it was never going to change. "Sakura there you are" Ino shouted over the noise. She moved towards Sakura to notice a young man next to her. She eyed Sakura with a look Sakura knew too well. "Ino, this is Gaara. He is from the village in the sand and is working by my side at the hospital. Gaara this is Ino, my best friend" They shook hands "Sakura can I talk to you, alone please?" '_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_' was all that went through her mind. "I'll be back soon." She told her lover.

The girls made their way to the vacant restrooms, Sakura avoided eye contact. She knew that if she looked Ino in the eye, she'd make her tell the truth. "Sakura what is going on?" Ino questioned. "What do you mean?" Sakura responded innocently, "Don't fucking act with me Sakura". Sakura didn't say anything, what was she to say '_Ino, my husband who I loved years ago beats me, rapes me and I am having an affair behind his back_' "Sakura please just be honest with me" Ino pleaded. "What do you want me to say Ino?" "I don't know Sakura, last time I saw you, you were covered in bruises, scared of Sasuke and now you're with a random stranger?" "He's not a stranger; he works with me at the hospital" "A stranger that looks at you as if he in love with you?" "You're seeing things Ino"

They stood there staring at one another not saying a word. "Sakura I'm just trying to help, why won't you tell me anything?" Sakura sighed; she had to come clean one way or another. "Ino I… I don't know where to start… What to say… It's best left hidden." She hesitated. "Fuck sake Sakura you sound like Sai now. Why are making this so fucking hard" Ino shouted "It's hard because my husband rapes me nearly every night, hits me, threatens to kill me, that is why it is so fucking hard to tell you" Sakura yelled back, tears rolling down her face.

Ino was lost for words from what she had just heard. "Sakura why didn't you tell me anything?" she hugged her tearful friend "Because I couldn't. I wanted to, but I knew if he found out he would hit me again." "This is why you wouldn't see us?" Sakura nodded, tears falling freely down her face. Ino hugged her friend tighter "Oh Sakura I am so sorry, had I had known- Sakura cut her short "you can't tell anyone. Please. If he finds out you know, things are going to get worse." Her body shaking in her friends arms "I promise I won't tell anyone"

Sakura sorted herself out. Dried her eyes and re-applied some makeup borrowed from Ino, "so Gaara, who is he?" "I told you pig, I work with him."

Sakura didn't want to tell her friend about the affair. "Come on lets go, everyone will wonder where we got to."

The girls made their way back. Gaara was sat with the group "Hey girls this is Gaara, he's from the village of the sand" Naruto introduced. Both the girls laughed at his naivety, "Naruto I work with him" Sakura said. The group of eight laughed at the stories Naruto said, all the while Ino kept her eyes on Sakura and Gaara, and she knew there was something going on between them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura was awoken by the loud thud downstairs. She checked the time 01:45am. She dressed quickly and made her way downstairs. The kitchen light was on. Silently she made her way in to find her husband bleeding. His hand cut deeply. As much as she wanted to leave him to clean after himself, she walked towards him. "What happened?" She asked taking his hand and leading him to the sink. She turned the cold water on and ran the water over the cut, cleaning it. He was drunk. She couldn't remember the last time he was sober. Taking a kitchen cloth she dried the wound and got him to hold it in place while she went looking for some bandage. She removed the cloth and applied some cream followed by the bandage. Making sure it was secure she let his hand go. Tidying the mess she made her way to leave and to her surprise he held onto her arm.

"Sakura you're so kind to me" he slurred "What did I do to deserve you?" She turned to face him. She hardly recognised her husband anymore. His hair was overgrown, his skin oily. She smiled at him and released her hand from his grip. She took his hand and led him up the stairs, making sure he didn't slip or hurt himself. He reeked of urine and alcohol; she didn't know when the last time was he washed himself. Leading him to the bathroom she ran the water, making sure it was warm. She plugged the whole in the tub and let it fill adding some soap into the running water. He was sat on the floor looking at her like a lost child. She knelt next to him and undressed him. "Sasuke stand up" she asked him and he obeyed. Once all his clothes were removed and the bath filled Sakura ushered him into the tub. "You need a bath" she told him as he sat in the warm water, making some of it splash out. Taking the bath scrubber and some soap she washed her husband. To her she felt like she was caring for a young child.

Once he was clean she helped him out and dried him, making him wear his dressing gown. "Let's go to bed Sasuke" she laid him on the bed and tucked him in. As she moved to leave he held her hand "Please don't leave me" she moved to the other side of the bed and sat next to him, patting his head until he fell asleep. She no longer loved him. She cared for him, but didn't and couldn't love him. 02:30am and she was asleep next to her husband. The alarm buzzed and she was awake. Her husband asleep and at peace. '_What happened Sasuke, why did you change_?' she questioned him silently. She got out of bed, showered and dressed for work. She left quietly, making sure she didn't awaken him.

Tsunade had persuaded her to take the week off from work. To just rest. But Sakura couldn't rest in her house, not with Sasuke there. Gaara offered her an alternative "Come over to my place for the week. Stay there for the day and when time comes go home. At least I'll be able to spend my days with you." Sakura had accepted the alternative, it was the best thing. As she made her way towards his place, she checked to make sure no one followed her, once the coast was clear she made her way to the flat.

Gaara had given her a spare key to the flat; she let herself in and shut the door behind her. She made her way through, examined her surroundings. The flat was small but nice, homely. The décor was simple. Creams and whites painted the walls. Everything was lightly coloured giving the expression of being in a serene place. She closed her eyes and sighed "it's beautiful" she spoke "so are you my cherry blossom" his arms around her waist, his lips at her neck. "I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear making her body come alive.

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you" she said through the kiss. He held her tightly. They stood in each other's arms, enjoying the peace and quiet until his stomach rumbled. "Someone is hungry" She moved out of his arms and into the kitchen, getting ingredients from the fridge she prepared the two of them an omelette. Placing the food on two plates they sat on the table and ate "This is delicious" he complimented through each bite. She smiled and ate. Once done they cleaned up and sat together on the sofa. Gaara pulled her onto his lap. "So what's new my darling?" She told him what happened early this morning with Sasuke and he nodded. "Still drinking I take?" she nodded.

They spend most of the morning talking about things; Gaara told Sakura more about him, about his childhood. "One time Kankuro decided to use Temari's makeup when we were kids. He made such a mess and when she found out she beat him up. Till this day she reminds him of the incident." They laughed at the stories. She told him about her parents, how they always used to tell her off for getting into fights. "Well aren't you feisty" he commented "you haven't seen anything" she replied back. Taking it a challenge he started to tickle her, making her giggle, she put up a fight but he was strong and over powered her. They rolled off the sofa and she landed on top of him. She leaned over him and kissed him passionately. Their kiss deepened and so did their desire for one another. Pulling her off him, he led her to the bedroom where he carried on kissing her. They fell on the soft bed.

Stripping each other of their garments and allowing them to fall to the floor. Gaara was on top of her kissing every part of her body "God Sakura you are so beautiful" he told her, his lips carried on their course down her body kissing her stomach, her legs. When he got to her cunt he kissed it gently making her go crazy "Ga…a…ra" she moaned. He carried on, kissing her, licking her, driving her insane with pleasure. Her insides were all knotting up, she was all too familiar with this feeling, a feeling she thought she wouldn't feel again and with one last lick he pushed her over the edge, making her climax. She was panting. He moved up her body, leaning on his elbows. He kissed her neck. She pushed him onto his back and clambered on him, this time her lips coursing down his body. His body was that of a God. He had all the muscles in all the right places. His hard abs rippled under her touch, her lips trailed along them. As she moved lower down his body she felt his erect member, he was big. She took it in her hands and stroked it, earning moans and grunts from her lover. She replaced her hands with her lips, her tongue lapping up his escaped juices. He tasted divine. She sucked and licked making him go crazy, "Sa…Ku…Ra stop… Or I'll cum" he moaned. She carried on, licking and sucking. He pulled her off him and pushed her on the bed mounting her, as always he asked "ready" and she nodded. He pushed himself in, pushed as much of him as he could. She moaned as he filled her. His thrusts were hard but not painful, his love making sweet and caring. He balanced himself on his elbows placed on either side of her head "Sakura I love you" he whispered to her.

Their love making carried on a while longer until he finally found his release, making her climax once more. He was still inside her; they stared at each other, her hands trailing around his face. Slowly he pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling her into an embrace and they slept.

It was midday when they both woke up from their nap, Sakura showered and dressed herself in his dressing gown and made lunch. The rest of the day the two lovers sat and watched whatever was on, snuggled side by side.

It was time to leave, time to go to her house, to her husband. "Until tomorrow my darling" he kissed her lips as she left her haven. She walked home with a smile on her face. She unlocked the door to find Sasuke on the sofa waiting for her. "Where were you?" he questioned her. "At work" she answered as she put her things away. She went to the kitchen to get water. "You weren't at work. I checked" she froze. '_FUCK!_' was all she thought. She turned to face him; she had to make a lie up and quick. "I was in the Intensive Care Unit today. There were a few patients who were in dire need of help." '_That sounds believable enough_'.

He didn't say anything neither she. They stared at one another. "I'm going to bed" she made a move to leave but he stood in her way "You're such a fucking little liar. When you left you thought I was asleep didn't you? I wasn't I followed you" her eyes widened at this news. '_FUCK HE KNOWS_'. "You're screwing someone behind my back, I'm your fucking husband, and you don't sleep with anyone but me" he shouted at her. He slammed her head into the wall. "You're such a whore, couldn't keep your legs shut could you?" he kicked her hard in the stomach, making her double over. He grabbed her hair and pushed her to the floor. He kicked her harder, made her cough up blood "Sasuke I'm sorry" she cried but he didn't care, he kept hitting her. "So you want to be fucked Sakura, why didn't you just ask?" He ripped her clothes off, her attempts to stop him failed, he took her hands and tied the to the table leg. He gipped her breasts tightly making her scream in pain "You like this don't you?" he spoke through gritted teeth. His hands moving lower down her body, "would you like me to finger your greedy cunt?" he punched her down there, making her cough up more blood "I'm sorry" she whispered, but she knew it was too late. He removed his trousers and boxers and slammed into her. "You enjoy being fucked don't you, well enjoy this you fucking whore" he slammed harder making her cry in pain.

He wasn't done, he carried on the abuse, and made sure that she knew that her body only belonged to him "Did you forget about your vows? Let me remind you, "I promise to love you"" he whipped her with his belt "I promise to be yours" another whip. The leather kissed her skin making it red and burn. It got worse.

Hours passed by and he finally left her, he walked out of the house. She was still tied up and in tears. Her body filled with pain. She knew he had broken some of her ribs. She slipped one hand through the tie and freed the other. She struggled to get up but finally did, dressed herself and left.

Gaara was awoken by the urgent knocking on his door; it was one in the morning. He pulled on his dressing gown and walked to the door. Once opened a horrific sight held his gaze. His cherry blossom all bloody. "Gaara He knows" She struggled to speak, clenching her side she fell; quickly he grabbed her and brought her into his flat. He changed his clothes and took her to the hospital "Sakura stay with me" he told her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME" he yelled as he entered the hospital. Tsunade made her way towards the shouts to see a sad sight. "Fuck, follow me Gaara" she walked briskly into the ICU followed closely behind by Gaara. "Place her on the bed" he obeyed. Tsunade started the procedure, started to heal the young, fragile woman beneath her.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm going to kill that bastard, how can he hit someone like that" "Gaara you know you can't do anything rash, think about Sakura" "I AM THINKING ABOUT SAKURA! That is why I want to kill him"

Sakura wasn't aware where she was. All she remembered was last night with Sasuke. The memory flooded back, the abuse, the brutality. She jolted up, sharp pain coursed through her body. She found tubes fed into her arms. A beeping noise got louder and faster. Her vision still distorted. She heard people walking in talking to her, but the words didn't make sense "Sakura" "Rest". There were two faces in front of her. One belonged to a blonde woman, the other to a red haired man. She recognised the faces but couldn't remember them. Her vision blurred and her body went numb, falling to bed. "SAKURA" was the last thing she heard.

* * *

She opened her eyes and stared at the sterile white walls. Her head hurt. The beeping noise was present again, but it sounded distant. She turned her head to see the red haired man sitting down asleep. Gaara. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her headache, but it helped little. Her surroundings still stayed unfamiliar. Now and then she heard voices pass by, none that she recognised. "Sakura, how are feeling?" a gentle voice asked. She turned her head to face Gaara. She smiled "Where…Where am I?" she questioned. "In hospital." She processed his answer. "How long?" "How long what sweetheart?" she swallowed, trying to clear her dry throat "How long have I been here?" "Four days, but once you're better we're leaving." She looked at him questioningly, "leaving? Where are we going?" "Far away from here, a place I can look after you, protect you."

'_I promise to protect you, promise to love you_' she remembered the wedding vows. '_So much for loving me and protecting me._'

"Sakura rest sweetheart, you'll need all the strength you can get."

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" he yelled loudly, pulling her out of her sleep. She knew that voice. It scared her, made her want to hide as if it was the boogie man and she was a child. "Sasuke I told you I haven't seen your wife" A woman spoke, trying to calm the monster down. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" his voice getting closer. There were shadows outside the door. One belonging to the angry monster. "You need to leave now Sasuke, she is not here." The woman spoke again, this time she was stern. "And if I don't leave? What will you do?" he challenged her. "This" she punched him hard in the stomach making him double over, followed by a kick. "Next time you come into my hospital have some manners" she shouted.

There was silence once again. She closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

"Gaara you need to take her away today. I'm not risking him finding her and not in this vulnerable state." The woman spoke again, her voice a whisper. Tsunade. Sakura opened her eyes to find Gaara and Tsunade deep in conversation. "She'll be safe once she's out of here. I'll handle her parents." He nodded. "Once you get to your village take her to the hospital and make sure she is tended to, I don't know how long it would take for her wounds to heal."

There was movement in the room, bags being unzipped and zipped. Things being moved. All Sakura did was listen.

"Hey there sweetheart, we're leaving soon. I've got you some clothes to wear." Her lover spoke to her and kissed her forehead "You're so beautiful".

* * *

They were in a car. She was buckled in and he was putting the luggage away. Tsunade was there helping. She hugged him tightly and asked him to look after her. She moved to her side. "Hey there forehead. I'll miss you; I promise I'll keep in touch. Take care of yourself." She kissed her forehead.

It was dark outside. The town asleep, only disturbed by the car engine being turned on. "We'll be out of here soon sweetheart" he cooed at her.

She watched out of the window as her town faded behind her, turned into nothing. She was leaving her family, friends and her husband behind. Leaving a marriage that only caused her problems. She was finally being freed.

'_I was a heavy hurt to carry, my beloved was weighed down. My feet dragged across the ground, he took me to the river where he slowly let me drown.'_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Ino, _

_How are you? I hope well. How have things been with you and Sai? Hope things have gone as planned. How are the others? I heard that Naruto proposed to Hinata. I'm so happy for those two. _

_I really miss you pig. I wish we could see each other, but with the way things have been it might be for the best just to write to one another. I'm sorry I didn't say good bye when I left. There was so much happening. _

_The truth is I'm with Gaara, you were right that night at the bar. There was something going on between the two of us. I just didn't want to risk him finding out. Me and Gaara had been together for 8 months when I saw you. Things were looking so good for a change. I felt happy, safe. The way I was supposed to feel around him. Me and Gaara agreed to keep things on the down low but that plan failed, he eventually found out, and when he did he lost it. He attacked me, beat me up, and raped me. He wanted me dead. _

_A few days later we decided on leaving. It was all rushed, only person who knew was Tsunade and she was sworn to secrecy for everyone's sake. I hope you understand. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Lots of love,_

_Sakura. _

She put the pen down and rested her head on the chair. Four months had passed since she left Konoha. Things were looking up for a change. She stood up and walked towards the window and looked at the sand desert that surrounded her. "Everything okay darling?" Gaara was behind her. She smiled and turned around "Couldn't be better." She hugged him. "Gaara could you send this letter to Ino please?" she retrieved the letter from the table, folding it and putting in an envelope. "Sure thing". He kissed her forehead and left the room.

She still remembered when she came here.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GAARA?" Temari shouted at him. "YOU WERE SENT TO LEARN ABOUT MEDICINE NOT HAVE A FUCKING AFFAIR WITH A MARRIED WOMAN" He didn't say anything to his elder sister. Sakura was behind him still in pain. "Temari please let me explain- "THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN" she cut him off. "Temari please" he begged, Temari wasn't impressed with everything going on. "Temari I didn't mean to fall in love with Sakura" he carried on with his explanation while she paced up and down the room. "WHAT ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE SAY, WHAT THEY THINK? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT US?" She wasn't letting this go; she was worried about everything, what anyone might say. "I don't care what people have to say Temari. This is my fucking life and I'll do as I please."

Taking hold of Sakura's hand, he left the room, left the house. "Fuck sake, I can't make my own fucking decisions" he swore under his breath. "Who the fuck does she think she is?" Taking the keys out of his pocket he entered the vacant flat. "Sakura make yourself comfortable." With that he left.

They stayed at the flat for a few weeks, Gaara annoyed at his sister. Sakura blamed herself for this, blamed herself for the problems she caused her lover. "It's not your fault sweetheart, it just my thick headed sister who thinks she can order everyone around just because she is the oldest. If she knew the truth she'd understand."

Finally Temari came round, Sakura told her everything, told her what happened. "Oh my. I am so sorry for being so harsh. I really didn't think what I said." "Don't worry about it, I would have reacted the same way" Sakura replied. They sat together and Sakura told her about how Gaara and her met.

* * *

Sakura had moved in with the rest of the family. She felt she was part of something. Finally belonged somewhere.

Everything was perfect, nothing could ruin this.


	16. Chapter 16

The house damaged, shards of glass littered the place. Furniture tipped on its side. What was once a beautiful house now looked like a rundown place. The vibrant colours now just dull. Life seemed to have been sucked out of the place. Pictures that filled the spaces on the walls were torn apart. "I'll find you fucking whore" he shouted at the walls. He was going to have her if it was the last thing he did. "You are my wife, my fucking property."

His hair that was kept neat and tidy now reached down to his back and messy. His skin once was pure and clean was greasy and disgusting. His drinking habits never stopped, instead they got worse. His eyes were filled with hate, he wanted to kill, kill the bitch and the bastard she ran away with. He was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way.

* * *

She hid in the corner, hoping he wouldn't find her, hoping he would leave her for one night, let her just be. But she knew, knew that would never happen. He would have his way with her. "Come out where ever you are" his voice close and menacing. She closed her eyes like a child. If she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Tears streamed down her face, she tried her hardest not to make any noise.

He was walking away, leaving her. For once she felt relief wash over her, but it didn't last long. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her out of hiding. "You think you could hide from me" his breath stunk of alcohol. "Please Sasuke, not tonight" she begged, he ignored her. He made her stand up by pulling her hair, she clawed at his heavy hand, her skull hurt but he never stopped. "Let's have some fun Sakura" he slurred, moving his face close to hers making her smell him. "Sasuke I'm sorry" she pleaded.

He pushed her onto the bed and ripped her night dress off leaving her bruised body naked. "Well isn't this a pretty sight" he examined his handy work on her body, "maybe I should add some more to it. What do you think?" All she could do was cry uncontrollably "Sasuke please" she begged through her sobs. He clambered onto her and pushed himself into her, making her scream in pain "You like it rough don't you, you like being fucked" harder he went. The pain was unbearable, she let out a scream

"Sakura wake up" an urgent voice spoke to her, shaking her. "SAKURA WAKE UP" the voice shouted, pulling her out of her nightmare. She sat up to see Gaara next to her "Sakura, sweetheart what happened?" he stroked her hair which was almost drenched in sweat, she stared at him and the tears started to fall freely "It was him…" was all she managed. He understood and pulled her closer "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you sweetheart". He laid her down on her side and spooned her, holding her close he patter her to sleep. "I'll protect you, love you" he whispered in her ear, watching her sleep.

* * *

"Gaara is everything okay? I heard her screaming" Temari asked outside the bedroom. "She's still having nightmares. I don't know what to do to stop them" his voice solemn, "I love her so much, I can't see her in pain like this" "I know my dear. May be you should speak to the elders, see if they will let her work in the hospital, it might take her mind off things, help her" Temari suggested

Sakura was sat in bed, her knees to her chest. '_Why can't you just leave me be? Why are you terrorising me in my sleep?_' She questioned her mind. Six months had passed by and still every night she was haunted by her past. It just wouldn't leave her.

In the past six months she had changed. Her body that was bruised and broken was once again beautiful. She had put on weight and looked good. Her eyes no longer looked drained or tired. Her short hair now long and beautiful. The change in her was immaculate, no one could have guessed what she went through half a year ago.

She felt happy but her nightmares tormented her. There were nights she was scared to sleep, scared that he might just find her and do more damage.

Slowly she made her out of bed and into the en-suite bathroom. She turned the hot water on and stood under the shower, letting the water remove traces of her nightmare. She washed her hair and body, but stood in the hot water a while longer to help cleanse her mind, to help chase away the nightmare that clung onto her.

Once done she dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a top, tied her wet hair in a bun and made her way to the kitchen "Good Morning Temari, Kankuro" she greeted as she poured herself some cereal and milk in a breakfast bowl. She sat with the two on the couch and ate. Her relationship with the two siblings had gotten stronger, she was Temari as an older sister, a friend and a mum. Kankuro on the other hand was like a little brother even though he was older "Hey Sakura wanna play video games?" he asked like a child "Kankuro she isn't a kid like you, she has other things to do" Temari scolded without taking her gaze away from the paper she read. He turned to face her and stuck his tongue out, what happened next no one expected. Temari punched her younger brother in the face, making him fall back "That'll teach you to stick your tongue out" Temari shouted "But you weren't looking" Kankuro moaned rubbing his injured face. "I have eyes everywhere you idiot" The argument carried on. Sakura just smiled. She loved those two a lot.

"Hey there beautiful" Gaara was by her side on the sofa, "what are you smiling about?" Sakura pointed to the two quarrelling, she told him what happened and he laughed. "Always the same" he commented. They sat together watching the siblings try to kill one another. "Enough now" Gaara spoke sternly making the two stare at him "Seriously you two are meant to be my older than me yet I feel like I have to look after you two" "SHUT UP" both Kankuro and Temari shouted in sync and carried their fight on.

Sakura just smiled on, she was in bliss finally.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm not upset at you. I'm upset because I couldn't help you, be there for you. I'm upset because the person that was supposed to love you hurt you._

_I miss you so much Sakura, it really isn't the same here without you. Things have been going fine here. Sai as always is still being indecisive. We've been together for over 5 years and still we're not living together and worse not married! I'm tempted to just propose to him, get it over and done with. At least then his mind won't be in two places at once! Jeez what is it with men?! _

_Naruto and Hinata are getting married in two weeks, she's asked me to be her bridesmaid. She really wanted you to be here but she knows the story, we all do. Don't worry it's just kept between us. As for Tenten and Neji well she's pregnant! No one saw this coming! But they are happy. They decided that if it is a girl they would name her after you and if it is a boy they would call him Hanabi. I think Neji is planning on proposing to her too. _

_I've spoken to your parents, they are fine. They knew that you left Sasuke but they don't know the full story, Tsunade said it would be too much for them to handle. They often ask about you, and as always I tell them you're happy. _

_As for Sasuke, well no one has seen him. We think he's shut himself in the house. Either drunk himself to death or something. The guys wanted to give him a piece of their minds but we stopped them, told them that it would upset you. _

_I really hope I can see you soon my big forehead. _

_Well take care of yourself and keep me posted. _

_Lots of love _

_Ino _

Sakura smiled as she read the letter. She was ecstatic that Hinata and Naruto were getting married, those two deserved the best. As for Ino Sakura just laughed, as always the pig was impatient. She missed her friends a lot. She sighed at the letter.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Gaara had his arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her head. She rested her head on his shoulder "I miss my friends Gaara" she told them. He cradled her in his arms for a while longer. "I know baby" he whispered in her ear. His mouth moved to her ear nibbling it, making her moan in his arms. Slowly he moved to her jaw line, to her neck. Kissing her gently making her shiver. His hands travelled around her body, squeezing her. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt allowing it to fall to the floor. He kissed her shoulder pushing the bra strap down her arm. He turned her around. Green meeting emerald, "Sakura I'm in love with you" he whispered. Tilting her head up he kissed her gently on the lips.

They were in bed naked, Sakura on top of him, riding him. He held her tightly moving with her, making her moan and squirm on him. Her hands rested on his chest, now and then scratching when he hit her sweet spot, pushing her to her climax.

They sat together cuddled on the balcony watching the sun set. It was beautiful. The sky a mixture of orange, pink, purple and blue like that of an artist's pallet. The colours of the sky seemed to make the desert come alive. The sight was breath taking, a mirage almost.

As night fell Gaara and Sakura made love again. The two lovers couldn't keep their hands off one another.

* * *

"Seriously, you two are at it like jack rabbits. Every night. Do you not get tired?" Kankuro moaned about their love making "Just because you don't get any" Gaara glared at his brother. "I get enough of it thank you very much" he complained. Temari and Sakura just watched the boys argue "Well if you get it so much then are you complaining?" "Shut up Gaara" The girls knew there was no stopping them so they left them at it.

"Sakura you need to do something, it's your birthday today" Temari mothered. "I don't want a fuss Temari, I just want a quiet day in with you lot, my family" "Sakura I don't care, you're going to have to do something, I'm not letting you sit here doing nothing." Sakura knew there was no point arguing with her. She had to give in. "Here's an idea let's all go to Desert's rave tonight." Gaara spoke with his hands around his lover's shoulders. Sakura sighed in defeat neither of them would let her just have a quiet day.

Temari had bought Sakura a black dress. It hugged her developed body. "I know these shoes will look good" Temari produced a pair of bright pink pumps with a 5 inch heel. She had accessories to match. A black chocker with pink studs. Long pink earrings and a pink clutch bag. Temari finished off with the makeup, smoky pink and black, making her emerald eyes stand out. Her lips were drenched in pink lip gloss. Her hair curled. "Damn girl you look sexy" Temari examined her handiwork. Sakura stood in front of the full length mirror and admired herself. She really did look beautiful. She saw Gaara standing in the door way smiling at her she turned "how do I look?" "Sexy" he moved towards her and hugged her whispering in her ear "If I could I'd rip these clothes off your body and make love to you right now" making her blush and moan silently.

"GAARA GO AND GET DRESSED" Temari bossed, "get your stupid brother dressed as well".

The girls were waiting in the living room for the boys "and they say girls take long getting dressed" Temari complained. Finally they came out. Gaara wore jeans that hung loosely around his hips and a fitted black top. He looked delicious. He winked at Sakura. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! Now I see why my brother can't keep his hands off you Sakura" Kankuro exclaimed when he saw her, making her blush "Stop flirting with my girlfriend dickhead" Gaara slapped his brother in the head. "Now if you are done applying your makeup boys, LETS MAKE A FUCKING MOVE" and they were out.

The club was very upbeat. Music blaring out. The group of four made their way in, the boys headed off to get the drinks while the girls found a table "Sakura thank you so much for making my brother happy. It's so good to see him smile like this." Temari thanked. Sakura smiled. The boys were back with cocktails for the girls and beers for the boys. Temari was dressed in a green dress, complimenting her eyes. It was short but covered most of her. She wore black shoes and black accessories. Her makeup was black as well. Most men stopped at the table trying to ask her to dance with them or offering to buy her drinks, but one look from her they scrambled away. "Jeez Temari ease off, no wonder you never get laid and that's why you're so cranky all the time. Just give the guys a chance" Kankuro moaned just to be hit on the head by his sister "SHUT THE FUCK UP" she shouted at him over the loud music.

"Come with me" Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear. Standing up he offered his hand to Sakura "We'll be back in a bit" Gaara told his siblings "Gaara keep it in your pants" Kankuro joked and Gaara stuck his middle finger up at him. They made their way to the crowded dance floor. He held her close and pushed through people and stopped at the edge of the dance floor where Sakura was greeted by her friends from Konoha. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata what are you girls doing here?" She hugged them "Lover boy here called me up last night and asked us to come down to celebrate your birthday. Plus we bought the guys with us" Ino pointed at the boys who were at the bar ordering drinks. Sakura faced Gaara and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much" "Happy birthday sweetheart".

They all went back to the table where only Kankuro sat "Where is Temari?" "Eating some guys face". Sakura introduced her friends to Kankuro, they all sat together and laughed the evening away. "This has been such a wonderful day guys. Thank you all" Sakura sighed.

Ino bought Sakura up to date on the happenings in Konoha. Majority of the night she ignored Sai, still bitter on him not asking her to marry him. Tenten and Neji were sat together, he kept stroking her stomach "Baby kicking?" he asked. She nodded. The two of them looked so happy. "Congratulations you two. Do you whether it is a girl or boy?" Sakura asked. "No. We decided to find out when I give birth. We want to keep it a secret till then." Tenten answered.

Hinata and Naruto were sat together holding onto one another. Sakura smiled at her friends, she was so happy.

Gaara had booked them rooms at the hotel. "Good night you lot and thank you so much for tonight" Sakura hugged her friends. Together with Gaara they made their way home. "Take a walk with me?" he asked her and she nodded. They walked hand in hand through the village stopping at the edge of the village where candles were lit and roses next to them. Sakura looked at her lover curiously. Holding her hand he spoke "Sakura you mean everything to me. Since you've been in my life everything seems beautiful, everything has a meaning. I love you so much my darling" He went down on his knee and produced a small black box, inside it a beautiful ring. A gold band with embedded diamonds. "Sakura will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded in approval Taking the ring out he placed it on her finger, kissing her hand "Thank you" he embraced her and kissed her passionately. The night spent with them making love. Everything was perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where the fuck is she?" he asked the woman tied to the chair, blood dripping from the side of her mouth, her nose broken "we can play this game all day long" he struck the woman in the face. "I don't know" she replied. "Don't lie to me. It's because of you she left me, because you couldn't keep you fucking nose out of our business" he shouted at her. "She left you because of how you treated her, you almost killed her." "She is my fucking property, I will do what I want to with her." "You're such a monster" At that he laughed like a lunatic "Oh that just sums me up now doesn't it Tsunade?"

He didn't stop hurting the blonde woman. He wasn't leaving until he knew where his wife was, but Tsunade didn't once tell him. Using his knife he cut open her top "Well aren't your breasts beautiful, couldn't find a bra big enough to hold them in?" he played with them, all the while Tsunade tried to move but failed. He stretched her right nipple and using the knife cut it off making the woman scream in pain "I bet that felt good" he cooed. He moved to the next and did the same. Blood dripped all over her. "Now be a good girl and tell me where my dear wife is" Tears rolled down her face as the pain coursed through her body. But he didn't stop tormenting her. He kicked her in the stomach a few times, punched her face. He wasn't going to stop, he was having too much fun hurting the woman beneath him.

He finally broke her, finally made her tell him "She is in the village in the sand" she cried "Just stop hurting me". "Now that wasn't so hard was it"

He left the woman tied up and bloody and silently walked out of the hospital and drove his destination.

"Sakura you belong to me"

Sakura had started working in the village hospital. She tended to all the patients. From the young to the old. Her knowledge in medicine and healing helped the village a lot. The virus that was attacking the vulnerable was cured. She enjoyed her work, enjoyed helping.

The days passed by quickly when she was kept busy. Gaara often came to visit her during her lunches, bringing her food. They would sit together in her office and she would tell him about her day, about the patients. He enjoyed listening to her, enjoyed being with her. They had been engaged for over a month now.

She was putting her stuff away when there was a knock on her door "Come in" she said with her back to the door. "How can I help?" she asked as he tidied the paper work "You can help me by telling me why you left me". She froze. '_That voice. It can't be him_' she didn't want to turn around to see who the voice belonged to, deep down she knew it was him. He had found her. Slowly she turned around and it was him. Sasuke.

They stood staring at one another. "How are you my cherry blossom?" she didn't answer she couldn't answer. '_He's found me, he's found_' was all that went through her mind. It had been a year and half since she left him, left the broken marriage and now he was here. "Why are you so surprised to see me Sakura?" He moved towards her, for each step he took towards her, she took two steps back. She couldn't move any further, her back against the wall. He was in front of her. "Why did you leave me Sakura?" he asked again. His fingers traced over her jaw line, her lips "I've missed you". His finger kept moving across her face.

Her heart was beating against her rib cage, almost trying to break out of her body. His hand was in her hair, on her skull, he tugged at her hair making her look up at him. Her eyes filled with terror, while his filled with the intent to kill. "I told you Sakura, you belong to me" he whispered in her ear. Tears rolled down her face '_Gaara I love you_' she thought. His lips smacked on hers, he forced his tongue into her mouth, making her taste him. She couldn't break free from his grip, no matter how hard she tried.

His free hand travelled around her body, tearing her clothes, ripping them off her body. "Isn't this a shame, all my handiwork erased from your body" he stared at her bruise free body. "Well maybe I should start all over again". He punched her hard in the stomach making her gag and cough, "Sasuke stop please" she begged "You belong to me bitch" he shouted at her and pushed her to the floor. She crawled away from him as he slowly approached, her nightmares playing in her mind. She wanted to get away from him, away from the monster he was. She scrambled to her feet and reached for the door but she was too slow. He was there in front of her once again "Sasuke please just leave me." She begged him all he did was laugh. "Now why would I want to do that?" "Sasuke please, I don't love you" he told him

His hand was at her throat, "Well I love you still Sakura my pretty little whore". He punched her, kicked her. Slowly small bruises started to form around her body. "The beautiful colours" he observed.

She was on her back, on the floor with him on top of her, raping her once again. She cried as much as she could, screamed as loud as she could for someone to come to her aid but no one came. Her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Temari have you seen Sakura?" a worried Gaara asked. "No Gaara, last I saw her was when she left for work. Maybe she's caught up with something." Temari mothered. Gaara had a horrible feeling, something was out of place, and if Sakura was held back she'd normally call and let someone know. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the house. The colour of the sky red, '_something isn't right_' he thought to himself. What started as a fast paced walk turned into a full out sprint. '_Oh God please don't let Sakura be in pain_'. As he entered the hospital he heard his fiancé's screams followed by "shut the fuck up bitch". '_FUCK NO!_' He ran to her office and it door was shut. He pushed it, kicked it off its hinges to find his love on the floor naked, bleeding and Sasuke on her, raping her.

"The knight in shining armour finally arrives" Sasuke mocked. "Well a bit late aren't you?" he slapped Sakura on the face making Gaara angry "GET THE FUCK OFF HER" he shouted. Sasuke smirked and stood up. Both men moved next to one another, each throwing a blow either dodging or taking it. Sakura's vision blurred "Gaa…ra I love you" and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

'_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you. I am nothing more than to see you there. And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn. If only the night could hold you, where I can see you my love. Then let me never ever wake again. And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn. Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream. It's not real, but it's ours. Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn. Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away, we'll be lost before the dawn_'

Everything was going perfect, but it didn't last, it never lasts. Like every rose their love blossomed and grew but soon it had to die.

Sakura lay in the hospital bed looking out of the window watching birds fly past. Her last memory was of Gaara defending her. She didn't know what happened. Days had passed by since the incident. No one knew what happened, no one saw them. Her friends were around her but she didn't speak to them, didn't want to see anyone. She blamed herself for everything '_I should have just taken my life when I had the chance_' she thought day in day out. Each time she closed her eyes she saw Gaara all bloody, still. His beautiful green eyes vacant. She would scream into the night, Temari and Kankuro by her side trying to calm her down "I'm sorry Temari, Kankuro. I'm sorry for everything that happened" she cried into Temari's arms. She held the broken cherry blossom in her arms and cradled her, hushing her "It's not your fault my dear"

Temari and Kankuro searched the village, the desert but not once did they find their brother. Temari was on her knees crying in the desert "GAARA WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed into the abyss. Kankuro by her side holding his sister. "Why did it have to be Gaara?" she cried into her hands. Sobs racking through her body. There was still no sign of Gaara anywhere.

**Monday…. **

**Tuesday….**

**Wednesday...**

**Thursday….**

**Friday….**

**Saturday….**

Days passed by. '_What's the point in living? My reason to live has gone, maybe I too should go'_


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura was discharged from the hospital. She didn't want to go to the house, it reminded her too much of him. She walked around the village her head hung low. Her hair was loose and flying around. She found herself standing outside the vacant flat Gaara bought her to when she first arrived in the village. She turned the handle to find it unlocked. She pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness. She could see nothing.

The place was dark, but Sakura didn't care. She shut the door behind her and rested her head on it. She needed to be alone. She bought her hands to her face and saw the engagement ring. Tears fell freely down her face. Her screaming silent. She walked around the room in the dark and found the couch and sat there staring into the nothingness that surrounded her.

All she wanted was to be loved, to have a family of her own, and to hold Gaara in her arms forever. Her dreams shattered, her hopes broken. "You promised you'd love me, be with me" she spoke to the nothingness "You broke your promise. You left me" she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. "I love you Gaara, I love you so much"

She lay on the couch and remembered all the good times she had with Gaara, remembered his smile, his laugh, his voice. She remembered how he made her feel, how he held her, looked at her. She wiped the tears off her face. She closed her eyes and slept. For the first time she didn't dream, didn't see her beloved bloody and still. She didn't have nightmares either. All she saw was darkness.

The door slammed shut making her jolt awake. Someone was here with her. She slid off the couch and fumbled for the switch to the lamp shade finding it she flicked it on. The dark room had a dull yellow glow. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find who was in the house. By the door she saw a figure, leaning against the door panting. She couldn't make out who it was. Slowly she got up and moved towards the figure "Wh…Who is there?" she stammered in the mid darkness. The panting stopped, the figure tensed up. Silence.

The seconds ticked by and still nothing was said "I've got a knife" Sakura finally broke the silence with her lie "I'm not scared to use it" she told the figure. Still nothing. Sakura was shaking with fear. She didn't know who it was. Finally she heard the figure speak "Sakura?" it questioned. She froze. '_This person knows me? HOW?_' she questioned herself. The voice was distorted, she didn't recognise it "Thank god you're fine" the figure collapsed on the floor.

Sakura turned on the main light and to her surprise he was there. Gaara. She stood there staring at her betrothed lover on the floor covered with sand and dried blood. She didn't move or say anything. She thought she was dreaming. She pinched herself hard and flinched "GAARA" she screamed. She knelt next to him and shook him, "Gaara open your eyes please" she begged. She tried to move him but he was too heavy for her. She found a deep dish filled it with water, got a clean cloth and cleaned her lover's face. Wiped away the dry blood and sand.

She managed to pull him away from the door and left the flat. She ran to find Temari and Kankuro to tell them of the good news, tell them that their beloved brother was still alive. "TEMARI, KANKURO" she shouted as she entered the house "Sakura what's wrong?" Temari rushed to her side. The cherry blossom was panting, tears streamed down her face "Temari he's alive, Gaara is alive" she told her "Please follow me"

The three of them ran back to the flat where Gaara lay still. Kankuro picked him up and placed him on the couch, Temari and Sakura tended to his wounds.

Sakura ordered the two sand siblings to fetch her creams, antiseptics, bandages and the two obeyed. Running in and out of the flat. "Stay with me Gaara" she begged.

* * *

The whole village was at the ceremony, including friends and family from Konoha. Sakura was dressed in a white dress with Temari by her side. They walked down the make shift aisle that was covered with flower petals. At the front Gaara stood in a white suit. He looked like an angel, he smiled at his wife to be.

He took her hand and kissed it pulling her to him "Hey beautiful" he whispered to her. The ceremony was short, the lovers exchanged vows and rings. The elders announcing them man and wife.

The crowd cheered and celebrated with the happy couple.

Gaara held his bride tight "I'll never break my promise to protect you beautiful" he kissed her deeply and passionately.

* * *

"Ayashi, Ayato come on now, it's getting late" Sakura called to her daughters, both whom had Gaara's red hair and her emerald eyes. They both had looks from both parents. Ayashi had her mum's caring touch and Ayato had her dad's humour. When the girls saw their dad they ran towards him "DADDY" they shouted and he picked them up and kissed them. "Were you two not listening to mummy?" he asked his mischievous devils. They both giggled and hugged him tighter. Together the family of four walked into the house. Temari and Kankuro stayed with them.

"FUCK SAKE KANKURO THEY ARE KIDS, THEY CAN'T PLAY WITH THESE PUPPETS" Temari shouted at her brother "THEY HAVE GOT FUCKING KNIVES IN THEM! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?" "It was a mistake jeez woman. Seriously you need to get laid" he moaned at her. They carried on arguing. "Aunty Temari" the girls called as they ran to her and hugged her "Hey there my little angels, how are you?" she was like their second mother, she cared for them just as much as Sakura did. "Hey there stupid uncle Kankuro" the girls chimed and laughed.

Sakura finally had her own family. All her worries had disappeared, everything was perfect.

But little did she know that her nightmares were still alive, were still after her.

**THE END**

_**Hope you all enjoyed the story! **_

_**XXXXXXXX**_


End file.
